


Voyeurism

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Comeplay, Developing Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mycroft Likes to Watch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade, Virgin Mycroft Holmes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft belongs to a club that lets him watch through their cameras. And then one day Greg shows up...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Voyeurism

Mycroft Holmes was a man of certain tastes and a limited amount of time and ability to indulge them. He'd always known he'd preferred men, even when that was still a liability in his government work, and so he'd generally refrained from anything more than consumption of illicit materials and taking care of his own needs.

Somewhere along the way, he'd realized he enjoyed watching video more than anything printed and, with the advent of the internet, a whole 'nother avenue presented itself.

His most regular activity for the last several years had been his membership in a small, exclusive London club. He'd never set foot on the actual premises, but that was unnecessary. For a certain exorbitant fee, he had access to the club's various cameras and he was able to watch all sorts of activities.

He found he enjoyed it more than pre-recorded material. The men who frequented this club knew that there was a chance that they were being broadcast, but there was still something far less manufactured about their activities than anything professional. After a long hard day at work, Mycroft often found himself lounging naked in his bed, watching on his tablet, sometimes imagining that he was one of the men being taken. 

Mycroft was aware of the loneliness in his life, but for those brief moments, he could lose himself in self-pleasure as he watched these men take what they desired.

If he were honest with himself, one of the things he desired for himself was one Inspector Lestrade, the doggedly married, and ridiculously handsome, police inspector. If some nights his imagination turned the completely unattainable man, well, a little fantasy surely couldn't hurt.

And then one day he learned that Lestrade's marriage had finally fallen apart. He got himself off in the shower the next morning thinking of Lestrade, even though he was fairly certain the man was straight. And of course, it would be in rather poor taste to simply show up at his flat and offer himself as soon as the ink was dry on the divorce paperwork.

The next week or so had Mycroft out of the country for work, but late the following week he was home and had time to login to his favorite pastime. 

As per usual, he undressed and made certain he had his favorite items close at hand before settling in with the tablet. He logged in and flipped through the club's various cameras before picking his favorite one. The room it looked into had a lounge in the center of it and a few other pieces of furniture excellent for various pursuits.

At this moment, someone was bent over a table, hands loosely tied behind his back as a smaller bloke took his pleasure. They were already nearly finished and so that went on for only a minute or two before the smaller one finished. Then he turned over the one he'd been shagging and dropped to his knees to suck him off.

It was good, but Mycroft wanted something more this evening. He reached to switch to another camera, but paused when a grey-haired man came into the room, holding the hand of someone Mycroft recognized as one of the regulars.

The cameras weren't the highest quality; it afforded the men of the club a little bit of anonymity, but Mycroft found himself frowning and leaning forward as this new man led his partner to the center of the room and gently pushed him down onto the lounge.

The regular spread his legs and gave himself a stroke, clearly looking to entice his partner. And then the man with the silver hair looked up at the camera in the corner and Mycroft's heart stopped.

It was Greg Lestrade. Even through the blur of the camera Mycroft knew that face anywhere. And the shape of that body. Greg kept his eye on the camera for a moment as he gave himself a stroke, and then turned his attention fully to his partner.

Mycroft gripped his tablet and watched. Greg didn't kiss his partner, but he did open him with care before rolling on a condom and pulling him to the edge of the lounge. He held the man's thighs open as he took his pleasure, watching as his partner stroked his own cock.

Wetting his lips, Mycroft saw Greg set a steady pace, clearly encouraging his partner to get off first. Only when the man arched and came over his own chest did Greg snap his hips forward, holding him in place as he chased his own pleasure.

Mycroft groaned softly as he watched Greg come, entranced by the look on his face as he climaxed and swore under his breath.

Only when Greg carefully pulled out and offered his partner a hand up did Mycroft realize he was as hard as he'd ever been. But he kept his eyes on the screen as Greg grabbed a wipe to clean up the other man, then led him out of the room.

Mycroft tossed the tablet aside and took himself in hand. Greg was  _ not _ straight, it seemed. And he'd looked at the camera. Mycroft's hand sped across his length as he very quickly turned his ample imagination to Greg, now knowing that all of those late-night fantasies might, after all, have a tantalizing hint of possibility.

Moaning Greg's name, Mycroft came hard, splashing his own chest the way Greg's partner had not so long before. When he came back to himself, Mycroft stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he  _ should _ have shown up at Greg's doorstep in nothing but a trench coat.

Shaking his head, Mycroft got out of bed and stumbled for the shower. Even if Greg wasn't entirely straight, there was nothing to say he'd be interested in Mycroft.

But maybe he'd come to the club again.

**

Over the next several weeks, Mycroft found himself logging into the club's website more frequently. Greg wasn't there every time, but often enough that he was clearly making a habit of it. 

And Mycroft couldn't help but notice the sort of partners he chose. Often auburn-haired, sometimes with a bit more weight on them. He didn't look to the cameras every time, but he was clearly aware they were there, positioning himself and his partner in a way to give the best view of the proceedings.

Mycroft could easily imagine himself in the place of the partners Greg chose. He found himself copying whatever position they were in, using a vibrator, wondering what Greg's cock would feel like.

And when he wasn't watching Greg live, he was thinking of him. It was probably just as well he had no reason to call on the Inspector or else he might have spent the entire meeting fondling himself under the desk.

Of course it was Sherlock that forced his hand. A month after Mycroft had started watching, Sherlock was chasing a suspect when he managed to come off a kerb wrong and twist his ankle. While he was certain Sherlock was fine, he still dutifully showed up to apologize to whatever nurses would have to deal with him in the A&E.

"Ah good, you're here," said Greg, standing in the waiting room, sipping tea and looking like pure sex despite having clearly been caught in the downpour outside.

Mycroft adjusted his umbrella since he couldn't easily adjust anything else. "I can handle it from here, Inspector," he said, only long practice keeping his voice cool and imperious.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can," muttered Greg. He looked at Mycroft and took a step towards him, only for Sherlock to come through the door at just that moment. 

"I'm fine," he snapped. "There was no need for  _ you _ to come," he snarled at Mycroft.

"Oi, stop it," said Greg. "Let me drive you home."

"I'll take a cab," said Sherlock, glaring at them both and turning on his good heel to flounce out of the room.

Mycroft rubbed his temples and sighed. 

"Thanks for coming, anyway," said Greg, binning his cup. "Do you need a lift or is your car waiting?"

"They can be here in a few minutes," said Mycroft. "I don't want to put you out."  _ Though I'd put out for you, _ his brain less-than-helpfully added.

"It's no trouble," said Greg, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

Mycroft resisted the urge to step into the loo and splash cold water on his face. He followed Greg outside, opening his umbrella over them as they walked to Greg's car.

Mycroft got into the car and closed his umbrella again. The car smelled like Greg in a way that had him shifting his legs, though he tried to act as though he was looking for the seatbelt.

Greg drove to the exit. "You know, I'm single now," he said, watching the traffic as he waited for an opening.

Mycroft swallowed hard. "Yes."

Greg glanced over at him, then pulled out into the street. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"However do you occupy your evenings?" asked Mycroft, immediately mentally kicked himself.

Greg glanced at the rearview mirror. "This and that," he said. "There's a club I belong to."

"Ah, it's good for a man to have hobbies," said Mycroft.

Greg suddenly pulled over and parked on the side of the road. He turned and faced Mycroft, reaching out to put a hand on his knee. "I think you know the club I'm talking about."

Mycroft's cock leaped to attention and he was glad it was dark outside as he was surely blushing.

"I... I've never attended such a club."

Greg gave him a triumphant grin. "Doesn't mean you don't know exactly what I'm talking about. I had a feeling you'd like to watch. I'm glad I was right."

Mycroft wondered if spontaneous human combustion was truly possible. "I..."

"I know you watch me sometimes on the CCTV. And now you've been watching me at other times too, and paying for the privilege."

"I didn't know you were a member when I started watching," said Mycroft, hoping his voice wasn't squeaking.

"Yeah, but you sure didn't stop once you realized, did you?" Greg was still smiling as he leaned closer.

"You look up at the cameras," said Mycroft defensively.

"Because maybe I like to know you're watching. Maybe I'm hoping you can take a hint."

"Fuck," muttered Mycroft.

"I wouldn't mind getting to that," said Greg agreeably. "Yours or mine?"

"There's a hotel two blocks from here," said Mycroft reaching for his mobile.

"Deal," grinned Greg, pulling back into traffic.

Mycroft booked a reservation through his mobile in record time. Greg parked a short distance from the hotel and they walked quickly through the rain towards the front doors.

"How did you know?" asked Mycroft.

"I've seen the CCTV cameras move," said Greg. "Didn't take much more to figure you had a voyeurism kink. And I knew the one club in town that you could indulge that with. Hadn't been a member in years, but I knew it was still around."

"You are a good detective," muttered Mycroft.

"I know," said Greg, getting the hotel's door.

Mycroft held himself together as he checked in and collected the key, but as soon as they were in the elevator, Greg crowded him against the wall. "Do you know how long I've wanted you, Mycroft?"

"From the sound of it, likely almost as long as I've desired you," breathed Mycroft, clinging to the elevator railing for support.

Greg leaned in but didn't kiss him, instead whispering in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you're begging for mercy."

It was a good thing Mycroft was holding on as his knees nearly buckled.

The door dinged and Greg stepped back, plucking the key from Mycroft's unresisting hand. 

Mycroft could only trail in Greg's wake as he led the way down the hall. He glanced at Mycroft as he unlocked it. "Do you want to back out? Tell me now if this is too much, too fast."

"Don't you dare stop," said Mycroft, pushing the door open, dropping his umbrella on the floor and pulling off his suit coat.

Greg let the door close behind them and pushed Mycroft against the wall, kissing him deeply as he went for his buttons. Mycroft moaned, copying Greg's actions.

Getting Mycroft's shirt open, Greg grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Mycroft's head with one hand while getting his belt open with the other.

Mycroft groaned softly as Greg freed his cock. "There... there is one thing you should know..."

Greg cocked his head at him, then broke into another grin. "You've never actually had sex before, have you?"

Mycroft blushed and shook his head.

"Well then, sweetheart, you're in for a treat." Greg let go of his wrists and tugged him over towards the bed instead.

"I have a very vivid imagination and a collection of various items," said Mycroft as Greg finished stripping him.

"Not the same as the real thing." Greg pulled out condoms and lube from his pocket. "Stopped off on my way to the hospital, just in case," he said. “But later I might have to investigate your collection.”

"Assuming you don't give me a heart attack before then," muttered Mycroft as he sat on the bed, looking over Greg's body now that he was seeing it before him in the flesh.

"I won't. But I'm going to make you feel very, very good," promised Greg, clearly relishing the way Mycroft was looking at him.

"You enjoy showing off nearly as much as I enjoy watching," said Mycroft.

"Of course. I did tell you I'd been a member of that club before." Greg climbed into the bed and crawled over Mycroft, kissing him deeply.

Mycroft moaned against his lips. If the worst did happen, he would certainly die a very happy man.

Greg's hands moved along his skin. Mycroft arched against his hot touch, wanting more, wanting everything. 

"Gonna take good care of you," muttered Greg. "Move up by the headboard."

Mycroft obeyed, watching Greg, wondering what he was going to do first, his mind going over all the things he'd watched Greg do over the last few weeks and all the things he'd ever imagined.

"On your knees," ordered Greg, helping him roll over.

Mycroft leaned against the headboard, cock aching, but resisting the urge to touch himself. He had a feeling he knew what Greg was going to do, but his fantasies were nothing compared to the actual feeling of Greg spreading his cheeks and using his tongue.

Swearing, Mycroft clung to the headboard, wondering if he could come from this alone. Greg reached around and squeezed the base of his cock. Mycroft was only vaguely aware of the noises he was making. Greg was actually here. Greg was licking him open. 

Finally, Greg pulled back. He kissed the base of Mycroft's spine and helped him roll back onto his back. "One sec," he said, stepping into the loo.

Mycroft was almost afraid to touch his own cock, certain that the night would be over before it began if he did.

Greg climbed back into bed a moment later and gave him a minty kiss. "You can come if you need to," said Greg.

Mycroft moaned. "I'm so close."

Kneeling back, Greg smiled at him. "Show me," he said. "Show me what you do when you watch me. Do you think of yourself as the one I'm taking?"

"I do," whispered Mycroft, steeling himself and grasping his cock. His eyes slammed shut as he started stroking. "I call your name as I come."

"Good," said Greg, putting his hands on Mycroft's thighs.

At his touch Mycroft was undone, moaning and feeling come splatter his chest and stomach.

"God, but you're gorgeous," breathed Greg, pulling him down the bed and pushing up his knees. "Can I fuck you now, Mycroft?" He leaned in to lick come off one of Mycroft's nipples.

"Yes, please," groaned Mycroft, feeling oversensitive but wanting this all the same.

Greg got the lube open and kissed Mycroft again as he pressed his fingers into him. Greg was right, it did feel different than his toys, but certainly still pleasurable.

Mycroft moved with him, opening his mouth as Greg slid his tongue along the seam of his lips. He felt a little thrill, knowing that Greg had never kissed any of his partners in the club. The last doubt that this was something special vanished into the ether.

Greg broke the kiss to rip open the condom. "I can't wait to be inside of you," he said softly. "Been dreaming about this."

"I hope I measure up," said Mycroft, shifting his hips.

"Oh, you do, I assure you," said Greg, giving him one more kiss. "Don't forget to breathe."

Mycroft moaned as Greg pushed into him. He obeyed Greg's quiet commands as he pulled nearly all the way out, only to slide deeper with every thrust.

"God, Mycroft," muttered Greg, wonder in his voice. "You're amazing."

Mycroft leaned up and kissed Greg, wrapping his arms and legs around him on instinct.

Greg moved steadily, clearly wanting to be sure he wasn't hurting Mycroft, but he very quickly started losing his rhythm.

Mycroft shivered to know what he was doing to Greg.

Running his fingers through Mycroft's hair, Greg groaned softly as he came, thrusting hard as he worked himself through the aftershocks. Finally, he raised his head and smiled at Mycroft, out of breath. "That was amazing."

Mycroft found himself grinning back. He ran his hand through Greg's hair, unconsciously mirroring him. "Does that mean you want to do it again?"

Greg laughed. "Yeah. But you'll have to give me a bit. What do you say we take a shower?"

"I'm not sure I can stand," admitted Mycroft.

Greg kissed him. "I'll run a bath, then. You did pick a nice hotel."

"Only the best, for you," said Mycroft. 

Greg carefully pulled out and flopped next to Mycroft, pulling him into another kiss. "If you want me to stop going to the club, I will."

"I think we can come to some sort of arrangement," said Mycroft. "We'll talk about it later.

"Deal," said Greg. "God, but I feel like the luckiest bloke in London."

"I could say the same," said Mycroft.

Greg kissed him one more time, then rolled to his feet and made his way to the en suite. Mycroft looked up at the ceiling. Yes, there were things to discuss, but Greg was his and he was Greg's. This was only the beginning of something wonderful. He had a feeling loneliness would no longer be such a constant companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie and theartstudentyouhate.


End file.
